


Post Meridiem

by VERGILIA



Category: Ancient History RPF, Ancient Rome - Fandom, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA
Summary: 灵感来自自己迄今没有完成的一部长篇。本文是一篇开车番外。我永远喜欢毕布鲁斯×波西亚。*一共有四章，已全部更新完成。*This work contains 4 chapters and all of them have been posted here.
Relationships: Marcus Calpurnius Bibulus/Porcia Catonis





	1. 风与雾

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自自己迄今没有完成的一部长篇。本文是一篇开车番外。  
> 我永远喜欢毕布鲁斯×波西亚。
> 
> *一共有四章，已全部更新完成。  
> *This work contains 4 chapters and all of them have been posted here.

那个下午似乎分外的静谧。微风小心翼翼地捧着淡米色的纱幔，好像它们下一瞬就要和坠入窗棂的光芒一同破碎在地面上。杂着轻薄的黑纹的纯色大理石砖，在弥漫着鸢尾花香的房间里慢慢扩展、延伸，直到堆叠着层层书卷的桌椅之旁。

昨日方才谈过了柏拉图，今天则又要来读芝诺。缱倦的阳光却好像盛了极大的力气似的，把人的心灵照得有些不堪重负。波西亚听着一边老师的声音渐渐低沉了下去，神思也慢慢游离而走了。

她的目光从被描画精致的希腊字母上移开，掠过房间尽头的水时计与被映照成平和的柠黄色的天花板；然而最后终于没有飞到窗外的花木上去，因为——

她不知为何地，沉溺于了侧面清瘦的男人的眼眸。

毕布鲁斯一手提着银丝边的镜片，一手轻轻捏住被打磨得光滑的羊皮卷轴。中午元老院一散会，他便在返家的路上直接拐到了出版社，把一份自己在许久前便订好的斯多葛哲学著作的精抄本带了回来。在这点上波西亚则不像自己，反而与她的父亲加图在性情上如出一辙：只要书籍的字迹没有被全部磨掉，她便始终会无比认真、无比心无旁骛地投入阅读之中。甚至有时候，她还总是故作老道的样子对自己说：

“先生，你把表面现象看得太重啦。”

可是现在，少女自己倒是把自己也关进表象的囹圄之中了。从前的二十年里，她从未如此细致地观察过老师的骨骼。与她见过的男性长辈都不同，毕布鲁斯的骨架无论如何也称不上“雄壮”：比起那些身经百战的将军、亦或是满腹油水的政客，他的身体虽比一般人要高些，但却总是隐隐地流露出某种细腻的沉默。尤其是那副常常袒现着纯粹的正直与温柔的面容，其上没有哪怕一节横立起来的骨骼。所有线条都是合规合矩的、流畅的、平和的，连同他那双静谧如广袤大海的眼眸一起，沉入时光与空间的边界，安然无声。

她只是那样望着，恍惚间仿佛将世间其它存在都尽数抛之脑后。只是，望着、望着，不知怎地她便感觉眼前升起了一层薄雾。她的老师、先生——现在，毋宁又说是丈夫——这个她除自己的父亲之外，向来最熟悉、最尊敬的男人，此刻在她的眼中却莫名其妙地变得有些陌生。

“毕布鲁斯先生……是我的老师。”

“……真的是么？”

这样的自我疑问，以及无法解答自我疑问的再疑问，一点一滴地盛满了心灵。

情感接近满溢。

想要拨开迷雾。

想要拨开，于是更加靠近。

除了一种愿望，其它神经都已变得麻木。

终于，当她的视野终于变得清晰，得以凝视对方的面庞时，才意识到二人之间仅剩下了咫尺之隔。

空气凝降了，卷着帷幔里透出的阳光，悠悠地落在了地毯上，展开，散出一帘幽香。

她与他只是对视着，似乎都不约而同的哽住了，只是交换着彼此眼中倒映的光波。波西亚的嘴唇不由自主地颤抖了一下，但很快便又止息下来，重新接受了理性神识的把控。而毕布鲁斯，他有些被少女突如其来的接近惊到了，紧握着卷轴的纤长的手指本能地向下一挪，如此便把因为与他一齐半卧在躺椅上而于无意间叠出褶皱的托加袍露了出来，上面还绣着庄重的红色镶边。

“波西亚。”

良久，从他唇间终于呼出这样一句。

这个名字，读起来是轻轻的。听起来也是轻轻的。它和着风声一起被卷入耳里，又卷出来。最后，飘逝在了被花香占据的空气之中。

他能感受到波西亚的身体隐隐的不稳定，可是就在二人的身体就要贴上的一刻，少女却好像突然被什么击中了似的，向后一倾便撤回了原位。而且她在此之后又很聪明地把头转了过去，以至于毕布鲁斯看不到她的五官神情，只能将目光空落落地投在那一袭安静的亚麻色盘发上。

见她久也不言语，共和国的议员先生便只好重新沉入阅读之中去了。若是在以往，波西亚的情绪产生了些忽然的变化，他肯定会第一时间捕捉下来，而后细致地开解她、或是顺应她。但是这一次，或许是由于自己还未从方才的惊讶中恢复过来吧——毕布鲁斯只是木偶般地重新提起书卷，重新把气息从喉中呼出来，重新做起了早已烙入习惯里的朗诵。

但是，他终究又沉不进去了。就好像跃进无波澜的河里的人，只要毫无动作，则必定会浮起来的一般，他的目光也浮起来，默默地窥向自己身侧的学生，以及，虽然不愿承认但如今不得不承认的，妻子。

自她还是个小女孩的时候，自己便帮着她，认清那一行行或清晰、或歪斜的字母；或是与她的父亲一起，在加图家中的儿女面前谈论道德的重要。波西亚的兄长对文学哲史并没有多大兴趣，于是到了最后，他反倒成了妹妹的陪读。凡人都一概以为，马尔库斯·波西乌斯·加图既然继承了他祖父的脾性，故而或许对意图获取知识的女性是不屑一顾的。然而，他却出人意料地毫不阻拦自己女儿学习哲学，甚至一有新书到案，便会交给波西亚来读。

当然，他终究还是会投入更多的时间来培育自己的长子。不过正如这世间常常发生的怪象一样，很多时候人们对某些事愈事上心，结果反而不会如构想中的那样完美；总是被人们下意识搁置的事，却免不了会在无意间发挥显要的效用。就连毕布鲁斯都不得不承认，他本也是一开始顺着挚友的意思，来家里为年少的加图之子做指导的。然而时间一长，不知怎地，自己竟与一听到政事评讲便会饶有兴致地从一楼跑上来靠在门口旁听的波西亚成了无话不谈的师生。

有时候，考量着眼前这个世界中的政事与国家，他不免想要对那个女孩说出这样的话：

“你若是个男子该多好。”

但是这样的想法，总是会在看见她的一刻尽数消逝了。

何必为那些必朽的事物哀叹呢，她分明是那个更纯粹、更高尚、更美好的世界的王。

是的……是王。

至少自己愿意为她交付自己的一切，臣服于她的心门之下。

这种感情究竟是从什么时候开始产生的，自己也不太记得了。或许是在窥见她于蜡烛下忘我地阅读的瞬间，亦或是在见她敢于与父兄辩论的片刻，往事如山涧细流般一滴滴地淌下，敲着自己的神经，年月辗转，便烙出了印。分明每次敲打都是轻巧而不动声息的，但是只要望着那被凿出来的痕迹，过去便会如潮水似地倏忽涌上心头。

波西亚终于也没能从方才的冲动行径里清醒过来，她虽然已经退回了自己的躺椅上，但却极不自然地蜷缩着腿脚，膝盖几乎就要抵住了前胸，只是对着手上的羊皮纸发怔。如果再仔细观察，她咬着自己的下唇，努力把悬在脖颈中的呼吸压制回平和的程度——究其根本，她自己也想不明自己方才为什么险些做出那样的事吧。因为即使是在二人的新婚夜，彼此之间的距离也未曾如此僭越过。那时身着婚装的师长只是礼节性地轻吻了一下她的额头，而后毫不犹豫地走到了房间的另一头，在一张不起眼的临时简铺上静默地躺下。而她当时也由于难以消却的尊敬，忽视了其实在自己心里已然萌动起来的某种感情。

但是那种感情一旦发生，便注定是要愈发浓烈下去的。以往她注视着老师的时候，都是在意着他的话语、他的神态和他的情绪；可是如今，那副被显眼的灵魂掩盖起来的身体，却在自己眼前与日俱增地变清晰了起来。只是因为他现已成了自己的丈夫，自己才有了那样的想法的吗？事实上或许也不尽然。


	2. 虹与火

少女此时懊恼极了，但又不敢表现出自己窘迫的一面来，只得紧抿着嘴，靠近对方那边的手臂极不自然地支在身侧，似遮未遮着自己的表情。

然而这种难窥全貌的景象，只能更加令人心痒。毕布鲁斯虽然因为年岁更长，定力也更强些，但其实也抑制不住自己频频往少女的方向瞟去。若不是因为方才波西亚的那个举动带来的冲击，他本还以为自己已经进入了无欲无求的年龄了。可是血液——周身的血液——渐渐变热了起来。心脏也飞速搏动起来，几乎就要冲破那层洁白的外袍，跳入俗世的尘埃之中。

明明方才，她的唇离自己已有那么近——不对，以往二人一同读书时，距离其实也是不远的——但是为什么感到方才的那次更加摄人心魄呢——不，自己的灵魂，怎么可以被污浊的欲望绑缚住呢——但是就算真的任她继续做下去，其实——

“先生。”

耳边的风声，骤急。

再睁开眼时， 少女已将全身支撑在了自己的躺椅上。然而自己所能见的只是她忽闪着的睫毛，因为二人唇瓣之间的缝隙，已经全部消失了。

他不知道波西亚是怎样在几经踌躇之后，决定了要突破那层障壁，又是如何以自己所来不及反应的速度从旁边的躺椅上翻过来，把自己手中的书卷温柔而迅速地拨开，似是宣告又似是抱怨地说出那句尊称，最后吻上了自己的嘴的。思绪好像窗外透进来的白金色的阳光，炽烈而无声地悬在半空里，受着浮尘间歇不断的搅扰。

“先生……我在您眼中，是什么人呢……。”

少女虽离自己已经极近，但在疯长的欲望炙烤中的脆弱的五感，已让自己难以听清这句问话。此时的卡尔普尼乌斯·毕布鲁斯，只能捕捉到二人此起彼伏的心跳声。

轻薄的帷幔在少女身后被吹起来，恍惚间就好像是给她蒙上了一层头纱。那样温和而强韧的淡黄色，正是每一位罗马新娘成家之日，都会满心欢悦地披起的颜色。他还记得，彼时，作这身装扮的波西亚挽着自己的手臂，故作庄严而实不自在地立在喧闹的众宾客面前，好像个初次来到脚下土地的异乡人。自己虽出于本能想要安慰她两句，但话到嘴边，不知怎地又说不出了。满厅的人群里，只有加图反复朝二人的方向望去，由此也注意到了那份无法遮掩的窘迫：但他作为这门姻缘的始作俑者，无论如何也不可能再做出什么回应。

依然是在那一天，回到房间里的波西亚毫不迟疑地把那层头纱扯了下来。她向来做事谨慎有礼，可是就在做出那个动作的时候所表露出来的果决和厌弃，令饱经世事的毕布鲁斯都不免感到一阵心悸。半晌，她回过头来，声音颤抖着对自己说：

“先生，这不是您的错。”

她是在豁免自己吗？

……或者，是在宽恕整个世界呢？

他几乎就想立刻回答道：“那也不是你的错，波西亚。我向你保证，我们的关系依然会和从前一样。”但又一次地，无可名状的力量把辩解之词也压在了自己抽动的喉咙里。所有言语在此时此刻都显得那样空虚、乏味和无力。少女憎恶的不是他，也不是那位独断她人生的父亲，而是那个分明就 站在她眼前的 ，却麻木而冷酷地对她的感受视而不见的 整个世界 。

但是同时，尽管被伤害、被欺骗，她却依然愿意宽恕这个世界。而不与那些如恶犬一般，受到了星点伤害便难以自持，大呼小叫着要把一切都毁灭掉，最后却依然在生活中庸庸碌碌、无所作为的懦弱者们同流合污。

因为她知道自己的生活终究还是要自己来过的。发泄于世间的恨愈多，最后只会被恨反噬得愈深。而且，宽恕并不等于投降。如果命运拘人于牢笼，那么不如便击铁锁而歌。在那以后，二人之间的交流依然维持着礼貌的距离，那场面和过去的日子是如此相似，以至于毕布鲁斯在出席宴会时，依然会在众宾诧异的眼光里下意识地称自己身旁的她为“加图的女儿”。而她对此也只是会浅浅地一笑，不会辩驳，也不会质疑，更不会去维护强加于她身上的那错误的秩序，只是安然地把外人的赞美与抨击都全数溶解在静水般的浅色瞳孔里，一如往昔。

但敏感如她的师长本身，也不曾察觉到她心里日渐纷乱起来的情绪。步入人生的第二十年的少女，终于无法抗拒从心底的泥泞里生长起来的欲望的苗枝。而且她从儿时到青春，都未曾体验过为人倾心的感受——这大抵是种会被“道德之士”夸赞的迟钝，然而对她自身而言，过分的迟钝却意味着危机。既想一尝爱的滋味，又不甘逆着本心草草了结：天下哪里会有这等完美的事呢。

虽然，老师对自己的心思和态度还如从前一样；虽然，自己的生活从表面上看，并未发生过多的变化。毕布鲁斯与前妻的两个儿子已经成人，有了自己独立的生活，于是这位师长便主动搬进了比自己年轻的朋友——或者现在应当称呼，岳父——的家中。加图倒也十分欢迎对方这样做，或许是因为在政事上本来就有着紧密联系的二人，借此机会可以沟通得再紧密些吧。于是，短暂的交涉与安排过后，卡尔普尼乌斯便进到了波西乌斯的家里来，继续他的工作与阅读、起居寝食。师长先生极小心地不愿给人们造成麻烦，所以除了在留意到桌子上多出的一份餐具，以及洗衣桶内新积起来的衣物的时候之外，几乎没人会认为宅邸变得更拥挤了。

故而，几乎她也要忘了自己是学生，也是妻子了。几乎她也要忘了……

但是被她阻截在躺椅上的毕布鲁斯，面对她抛掷出的这个难解的问题，只是仍然报以与从前并无二致的目光，而后平缓而温柔地呼出一句：

“波西亚。”

风依然在吹。但这回，它对人的话语少加恩慈，没有令它飘散消逝。

少女支在椅面上的手臂微微颤抖起来，一如窗边摇晃着的鸢尾花瓣。几滴水珠从屋檐掉下来，连出一缕纤细的彩虹，甚至大不过偶然拂过的落叶。

毕布鲁斯只感觉这次印下的吻既生涩又冲动，波西亚的不谙情事以此为基点爆发了出来，只是一心想着要无限地靠近。她的盘发因为几次来回的动荡而有些散开了，眼神里也失了向来庄重的颜色。碎发勾勒着她脖颈的轮廓垂下来，伏在肩上，理智之弦业已纷纷摧折断裂。尽管如此，她还是出于某种仅存的忧虑而不肯将手从躺椅上移开一点。毕布鲁斯留意到了这种踌躇，于是便努力坚守着自己心里的最后的定力，不去主动触碰对方。虽说，在这种攻势下，自己其实也已经完全拘束不住了……

分开以后，波西亚静默地凝视着他，但是此时的静默显得是那样急促而喧嚣。毕布鲁斯能清楚地听见此时伏在自己身上的少女的心脏跳得飞快，被亲吻润湿的嘴唇微张，不安地连连喘息着。她的身体虽很轻巧，但却有着被赫柏祝福的青春的柔软。那种柔软，纵然隔着一层衣衫，也能让人心里打过一阵发着麻的震颤。方才的冲动并没有让她的热望消减半分，反而起到了推波助澜的作用。

毕布鲁斯把眼神移向了穹顶——他仍在尽着最后的努力，不让自己也失去控制。虽然，他的心里已隐约预见到了些许在片刻之后或许会发生的事，但是为了不让情欲一发不可收拾，他只得频繁做着深呼吸，拼命转移着注意力，使它不会被聚焦在渐渐高涨起来的那个隐秘之处——真无解——但是，又真的——

不想要有解。

他看见波西亚极不自然地咬紧了牙关，然后慢慢地把手移到他贴在身边的手臂，力气不均地将它提了起来，按在了被她洁白的裙褶簇拥的束腰上。

“……先生。”她轻声说着，一面却摆弄起了对方的指节，顺着解开系带的不归之路一步步迈进。

好炽烈。这种无所拘束的压迫感，是从心底狡猾而诡秘地爬出来的。它顺着血管无阻地前行……流动、蔓延到了全身。波西亚的喘息又重起来，温热的呼吸与正好从窗外漏进来的光线一起打在卡尔普尼乌斯的胸前，完全不能与他几乎错乱了的心跳合拍，但同时却让他的灵魂也从最深处搏动了起来。没有一句完整的话语被说出来，二人只是毫不躲闪地直视着彼此：或许是因为紧张感越深刻，越不敢从眼前的景象里抽离吧。

毕布鲁斯分明知道对方的衣服会因此散下，但还是不加制止地，任由她操纵着自己的手将那一层束缚解下。他只感觉，自己几乎就要变成一呼百应的木偶了。因为波西亚紧接着提出的请求，也被他全无愧意地答应了下来。那时候他的心里，已经不再有能力去想什么正确与邪恶、纯洁与污秽之类的问题了，如今可以指导他所思所行的仅仅剩下了最不堪的人性本能。

如果说残存的最后一丝理智的架构还能驱动着他去做什么事的话，那么就是考虑到波西亚初次难以扼制的紧张感以及缺乏经验的事实，他轻轻地在她耳边说了一句“交给我，放心”，而后便把二人的位置温柔而迅速地做了调换。

波西亚还咬着嘴唇，眼中终于流露出了些许恐慌的神色。她或许有那样一点……后悔。不，其实也并不是后悔，只是人在初次接触某些事物时，会自然地浮上心头的对陌生存在的抗拒感。不过事实是，尽管毕布鲁斯努力要把二人调到最舒适的方位上，她还是紧张极了。但是。

“波西亚，别怕。”

这句短促的呼唤和温热的吐息开始在她的耳廓中打转，她终于感到，真实与谎言在同一瞬间都丢盔卸甲。


	3. 蜜与露

议事官先生知道自己该怎样做。他先缓慢地托住少女的后颈，然后以此为始点一路下延。同时他一直把唇贴在对方的耳边，对她讲着安慰的话。

其实自己本来可以把一切私心都抛弃，所作所为只是为了满足她的愿望而已。

对波西亚这种初次涉水的青年来讲，这种技巧格外地管用。她极易于慌乱，但也极易于安抚。只是片刻后毕布鲁斯便感到她错乱的呼吸渐渐平和了下去，并且自然而然地把脸贴向了他所在的一边。

“这样很好。”他的手差不多已经到了少女后背的底部，在正式开始之前，他还不忘找办法让对方再平静些许。

波西亚的身体因为下一瞬的按压忽地颤抖着缩了一下，不过最后的效果正如他所预料的那样，是她终于放松下来的四肢，与释放出的完全信任和顺服的态度。于是已然抛掉了师长身份的毕布鲁斯侧着身子把她揽在怀里，右手轻抚着她几乎已完全散下的长发，左手便悄然地……顺着那一条线路绕到了前方去。

“再放松点。”这句话是对着她微微的皱眉而说。

如果可以，他想代替她承受爱的一切矛盾、悲伤与痛楚。

但既然求而不得，他也只好把自己的全心倾注，于情欲的折磨中努力稳定着视线，留心住她因为自己的每一个动作所露出的每一个表情。波西亚从来不会刻意去掩藏自己的实感，这让他放心了不少，同时也将这个自己眼看着成长起来的女孩看得更清楚了些——倘若她感觉到过分，便会直接与他讲出来；但真的到了无法自持的时候，她面容上逐渐浓烈起来的红晕即是情绪最好的宣示，青涩、纯情而真实。

是这样的。所谓学生也好、妻子也罢，并不是他所关心的。在他几经思虑之后，只是得出了一个最简单不过的答案：

她对自己而言，即是波西亚而已。仅仅是波西亚而已。

出于经验的辅助，他很快便弄清了她身体表面与深层的每一个细节。在得知对方确实要迈过那条禁线的时候，波西亚依然没有多说什么，只是把自己细细的手臂环上了他的肩头，然后又一次主动贴近了他的耳边。与刚开始时的状况完全不同，她的目光已然像蒙上了一层布帷似的，显出了迷乱的意味了。

“毕布鲁斯。”她这样轻声而又不羁地直唤他名。

从来最坚定不移地秉承伦理的前辈先生，必须承认自己在这段经历中唯一失去理智的瞬间，就是在听到这声低语的时候。如果说他之前还对进入保有一丝犹豫的话，此次，终于，冲动地，径直地，忘乎一切地，无所顾虑地……顺着本心而动了。

其实波西亚应当知道她这样说的后果，但她反倒是带着一点得意的神情，顺着对方的动作倒在了靠椅背上。虽然，她不乐意被人摆弄——但是首次狩猎的人，总还是要听信前辈的指示。所以她只是无声地看着自己的双腿被轻轻地支起来，男人的动作已经尽了最大限度的温柔，但是还是因为难以抑制的冲动带了点强制的意味。

但她不在意。毕竟，自己今天的目的，本来就是……

然而，到了真正进入的一刻，她还是禁不住呜咽了一声。

“痛的时候要告诉我。波西亚——”毕布鲁斯显然还在思考着该怎样施力，本没有必要担忧这些细节的他此时皱着眉头，额角滚过一滴细小的汗珠。

“……嗯。”少女把头侧到了一边去。说实话，她现在不太清楚究竟该怎样回答。

虽然有些不甘心，但现在也只能报以信任。

对方重新拾起了些许冷静，开始轻轻地发力，在其中探索起来。它就好似初春的花蕊一样，带刺的蜜蜂沐浴着阳光降落其上，给予温和的刺激，而后沾上了那些满溢出来的汁水。沾着轻薄的晨露的草叶在一旁轻轻地摇晃着，整个世界被缩小到了一星点的范围，宇宙都已停止运作，理智的精神被抽去了柴薪，把火苗添到了丘比特的箭矢之尖。拉弓，上弦，一切的结局都已注定。

轻轻的喘息声好像和煦春日清晨才会弥漫开去的湿雾，带着花朵的香芬飘散在了空中。即使是再坚实的心灵，如今也已忍耐到了极点。被解下来的裙褶自顾自地搭在地上，与朴实的纯色地毯融合出一片散乱。大地不需要纹饰，只是它本身，便有着令人只能以泪水为报的宽容与美。

以泪水为报——世间规律理应如此。但是，往往都是那美丽的存在本身，会因本该流泪的人类而泣。

即使再熟稔也终究无法掌控，因为那究竟不是自己的身体。波西亚或许是因为被痛感和紧张交杂得太过分了，几乎完全失掉了像开始时那样毫无顾忌地倾诉的能力。而且，很显然地，她的目光已不像平日里那样明亮了，而是如秋天树林里的池水般倏忽黯淡了下去。那些消失了的光芒，人们一般将它们称作“理智”。

在无边的欲望和冲动的掩盖下，会完全无迹可寻的理智。

据说，发现蜜藏的工蜂常会一边激奋地振动着腹部，一边在空中绕行起舞——他的身体与灵魂，此时都正各自做着其中的一半——然而灵魂几乎就要因那忘我的旋转而离他而去了，悲哀、可耻却诱惑的动物本性占据了头颅，在他的额前印出一片不自然的红晕，好像是在妥协，又好像是在斥责。

“究竟为何……做出这样的事。”

“究竟为何……究竟为何，……”

然而不幸的是，伦常中没有关于这个问题的答案。它只告诉人们做什么是对的、做什么是错的，却从不告诉人们，做对了或做错了之后，该怎么办。

不过，这类思想并不能把持他的心多久。因为当视线重新聚焦，使他能看清少女被散乱的长发勾勒出的脸庞时，他仅存的清醒又会被飞速削去，比芦苇还要柔弱易折。

分明……知道……无论如何……带来的，都会是……伤害。

但是……无论如何……又无法忍耐。

他又是那样拘束的人，只懂把所有罪责都推给自己。只是对方的一个蹙眉，都会让他心中的罪愆感瞬间碾压过快感，让他想起自己身为丈夫以前的那些身份……而对于那些身份而言……自己现在所做的事，是绝对的禁断。

波西亚伸出一边胳膊，绕在了他的肩上。她的嘴唇颤抖着，好像是要说些什么，但又哽咽地说不出来。而她另一边的手，则紧紧地拉住毕布鲁斯身上垂下来的长袍，好像溺水的人抓着救命绳索一样。

幸而出于长久的默契，男人意会了她的意思。他把上半身又放低了一些：之前不这样做，是因为他不想像那些初涉爱河的小青年那样，只懂把身子直接扑向爱人，而全然不顾对方的感受。

也是在这时候他想起来，自己方才探索出了某点关键，但一直没有发挥过。

虽然对他而言那样做有些许的过分。但是，这样做绝不是为了伤害……绝不是。

……是为了安抚。

他俯下身，用唇边轻轻抵住那一晕浅润的绛红。

发丝之上，那轻喘声忽然因此急促了起来。

再进一步吧。于是他强忍着背后重积千钧的负罪感，轻轻将嘴唇启开——把其中的一粒，纳入了吸吮的范围之内。

说实话，他并不懂什么技巧。与前妻相处的时光里，时刻都只好像是在例行公事。年轻人们所说的那种自由时的恣意放纵，与被婚姻的枷锁束缚住之后的相对无言，他其实并不了解。他只知道，自己爱过、爱着、并将继续爱自己眼前的这位女性，不论她的身份究竟是学生、挚友还是妻子。除了给予她爱，他的心里再无其它。

“先生……”许久没说话的波西亚，此时或许是真正受到了什么足以撩拨心弦的刺激一般，终于从急促的呼吸中勉强挤出一句话来。

毕布鲁斯却无暇去认真地回应这声呼唤，只好紧握住了少女一侧的手掌，感受着那指节对自己的按压愈来愈紧。


	4. 花与梦

他不敢想象自己此时是在以什么姿态在做什么样的事。因为，只是在心里稍微构架一下那个场景，就足以让他感到无限的羞惭。波西亚的盘发几乎已完全散了下来，洁白的绳结从椅背上滑落，坠到了地上。她倒是很想认真地看看眼前的景象——她总是这样，意图对一切降临在自己身上的事物拥有知情权——但是随着对方的动作而变得完全模糊的意识和视野，并不曾给予她机会。

自己是甘愿这样受控制的么？并不是。但如今的情势，又是自己一手造就出来的。

……但是，似乎，并没有什么值得后悔的。

起初，她还只是偷偷躲在门口，听着毕布鲁斯给他的两个儿子与自己的兄长讲授哲学与政治知识。那时候自己还只穿着孩童的短衣，手里捏着小小的一块蜡板，努力地想像真正的学生一样，把自己听到的东西记下来。但是从母亲那里勉强学来的拉丁字母，只够让她留下一片歪歪扭扭的字迹。

对细节总是格外敏感的卡尔普尼乌斯当然注意到了她的存在，而且几次都想让她进来旁听，但总会被一心贯彻曾祖作风的加图拦下。此后，被发现的波西亚则会被壮实的管家婆像拎宠物一样拎回房间里去，而后被勒令继续做她根本不感兴趣的纺织活计。

直到后来的一天，她几乎要因无聊的手工活而睡着的时候，奶娘从门后探出头来，小心地递给了她一块正常尺寸的木板，和一根被磨得光滑的短铁笔。

“毕布鲁斯先生给你的。”她把声音压得极低才终于说出了这句话。而后，又飞速地把门关上了，仿佛在躲避什么人。

不过，那上面竟连只言片语也没有。

她满心奇怪地转了一下木板，却发现它从中间分开了，掉出了一整卷装帧精美的羊皮纸。

然而就在这时，门外传来的父亲严肃的质问声打碎了一切静谧，她刚因为害怕而缩在了椅面上，便听到另一个熟悉又陌生的嗓音在空洞的世界里响起。

毕布鲁斯拦在了加图面前，努力用他高挑却并不壮实的身子护着门框，和对方辩论着什么。渐渐地，波西乌斯似乎终于泄了气。虽然他的脸上还满是不甘，但头已然低了下去。

一声短叹之后，他说：

“好。”

接下来的日子，每天便都像是置身花园般的美妙了。波西亚不很喜欢过多言语，对她来说，只是凝视着老师认真的眼神，回答他抛出来的问题，格外地谨慎且敏锐。兄长则比她尖锐得多，只要是下定了结论，便会直截了当地说出来，毫不犹豫。即使犯了错，也从不后悔。

“你们各自继承了波西乌斯的一面。”毕布鲁斯常常在举着放大镜片，低头的时候如是说道。

后来，长成青年的小波西乌斯与两个小卡尔普尼乌斯被父亲们带到了广场上去。但毕布鲁斯仍然依着挚友的意思，常常在元老院散会后来他家中议事。顺路——按他的说法，只不过是“顺路”，陪孩子们再读一读政治与哲学。

那样的时光既漫长又短暂，漫长到她以为自己的一生都为之占据；短暂到她始终都没来得及问，那天的老师究竟和父亲说了些什么，才让对方的态度从此彻底逆转。

印象最深的一次，便是那句话几乎就要脱口而出的某天，她望着男人被夕阳勾勒出的侧脸的轮廓，不知怎地看呆了。在此之前，有些事情她几乎从未考虑过。但它们就像冬季细小的雨珠一样坠进了她的心里，在寒冬消逝之前静默地蛰伏着。只要稍稍接触温暖，便会引导出生长的力量。

毕布鲁斯却比谁都要在意相处的礼节。身为丈夫与父亲，他永远耐心、忠诚、从不失职，也从不僭越。虽说，这样的性格把他变成了一个在别人眼中多少有些木拙的形象，似乎心里除了几件应尽之务外再不剩其它，谈天只是说几句便没了下文，开会时也只是坚定地坐在波西乌斯·加图的身边，除了沉默就是辩护，不曾为自己声张什么。

然而在加图向他提出联姻的要求时，他却少有地对这位自己极其信服的盟友展露出了犹豫的情绪。究其原因，就是他没法这样轻易地抛弃陪伴自己多年的妻子。但是政治就是这样。在政治面前，没有办法交代人情。所以不论他的内心有多少迷茫无措，多少矛盾挣扎，最后也只好与比自己年轻了三十岁的少女共食一片面包。

波西亚也极度怨恨自己受人摆弄的命运，但她终于也无法违抗什么。只凭一个人，没办法抵挡那样高耸入云顶天立地的大山般的秩序。它只是沉重地压在她的头顶，一面胁迫着，一面引诱着她去服从。在这世上永远没有真正的自由可言——她起初想，自己本该早点知道这点的。但后来又一转念，便觉得如果自己愈早懂得这个道理，反而会比现在更加痛苦了。

但是，尽管她的心里有那样深重的不甘，对于卡尔普尼乌斯·毕布鲁斯此人——她终于没法讨厌起来。或者，更直接一点说，是没法摆脱自己对他的——

喜欢。

她眼中的他，是智慧、是德行，是至纯至净。全无污点的托加袍，在他身上比谁都更相称。他投向自己的温柔而谨慎的目光，还有指正错误时平和且冷静的语调，让她看到了从未在自己身边的任何一名男子身上出现过的，自己所最渴望的品质。

这世上的大多数人都格外地自以为是，就连她也一样。或许正是因此，人们才对谦卑、雅逊之人，心怀纯净的向往与敬仰——然后，却又出于扭曲的热爱，喜欢将那样的人的精神凌虐了去、打碎了去。这真是种奇怪的情感呵，就连正直的加图之女也无法逃过。毕布鲁斯这位老师与先生，就如晶莹剔透的玻璃花瓶一般摆在人类精神的高阁，远观只好像觉得疏远无味，但一旦近看，便使人的心里止不住地冒出想要亲手摔碎它的冲动。他为何总是做出那样一副对俗世毫无兴味的样子呢？不论是看谁的眼光，都是不含分毫污秽的……他的心里难道从没有产生过欲望吗？他也会有不那样高尚、不那样纯洁的时候吧。是的，一定是这样的。一定是……

……这样地，便产生了那样的想法。

您的礼节、自持与禁断，都由我来打破吧。

我会让您的高贵在我面前匍匐，您的尊严，在我面前半点也不会留。

所以她最后才那样不冷静地吻上了对方，因为全心都已被扭曲的欲望所把持的缘故。以及——那样大胆地，直呼他的名字——虽然如今那是她的权利，但是从未被运用过。

她知道自己那样做是在挑衅。当然，如果不是为了挑衅，她也不会那样做。

这是一个本性的死结。这世上大多数的人们，从生到死都深受其苦。

她能感觉出男人的动作变快了些。自己的身体也被紧紧地拢在了怀里，额头正抵着他的前胸。即将要发生什么了？……她不知道。只是依然感觉，而且愈发地感觉，头晕目眩……就好像自己的整个灵魂，都要被抽离而去了。她只能感觉自己的唇在轻轻颤抖着，却听不见从中传出了什么样的话。

头顶传来一声极清晰的呼气，但就在同时，一阵短痛过后，身下的肿胀感便消失了。

毕布鲁斯侧着身支在她旁边的椅背上，紧皱眉头，连连喘息着。他的脸上丝毫不见发泄欲望的痛快，只能见到禁绝欲望的痛苦。

少女这时候才终于想明白了什么。她完全没有想到，对方经了自己的许诺拥有了一以贯之的权利，却还是选择在最后一刻退出。她本想问，但也只感觉全身精疲力尽，只能侧着头继续卧在躺椅上面，听着在耳畔渐渐清晰起来的风声。

窗台边的鸢尾花瓣依然顺着那节拍而摇动，只是时间已经流淌到了午后，故而在其上映照出了些许落日西沉的颜色。在地平线的另一边，越过层层瓦墙、屋顶与群山，遍照世间的太阳就像被蒙上了一块绸布似的，于层云的注视中黯淡下去了。或许是剧院开始散场了吧，街道上的人声再次沸腾起来，在一旁唱和的还有轿子吱呀的声响，以及孩童们在石板路上的嬉笑打闹。

毕布鲁斯的神情却没有因为这种浅淡的日常景致而放松半分，他努力撑着椅面站起来（只感觉他的四肢几乎都要散架了），在细心地向波西亚的身上盖了一张毯子之后，把托加袍简单地围到了自己身上，只是往门边走。

“先生？”她终于还是迫着自己的喉咙发出这一句。

“稍等我一会，波西亚。”男人的声音有些沙哑。

那时候，他的眼神，忽然和从前不同了。

旭日高悬时也好，夜深人静时也罢，暗潮涌动的政治争斗从未停止过。或许是方才在窗外街边闪过的一两个穿着镶边托加的身影，又勾起了他某些隐秘而晦涩的记忆。

是从什么时候起，自己这位对凡事都报以纯粹的正直的老师，也开始做一些为人们所不齿的事呢？她几乎想不起来了，只记得一些零落的片段。仿佛是从某一天，不，或许只是从某一瞬起，卡尔普尼乌斯望着政敌的目光，也开始变得冰冷而恐怖；他的唇舌与双手，也不再是用来反对非法之徒，而也会被用来书写、宣告一些破坏常规的规条。虽然长辈们都只感觉，在政坛上，以什么样的方式使用什么样的手段都再正常不过——但是只有她能看到这个男人在内心埋藏起来的单纯与怜悯，她知道他做那些事，并不是出自真实的本心。

他的本心，他的温存与善意，也只能在她面前才能表现出来。无需多言，二人是相互依赖。

“如果能再和您一起去看盛放的鸢尾花该多好，先生。”终于她的心里只剩下了这样一句。


End file.
